


Something Worth Coming Back For

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Cora Hale hasn't been friendly to Isaac, or any of Derek's new pack. Isaac wants to know why. Then he makes a bet with her that changes her mind.I owe a lot of the dialogue here to my <3.





	Something Worth Coming Back For

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really do like Cora. She was really such an ass to Derek's pack though.

Cora Hale came back to her family in one of the worst possible ways, of course. There was no question that she, and her brother, and uncle, and the rest of the newly formed Hale Pack would have to get used to her presence.

She’ll also of course have a lot to sort through, mentally, psychologically. So it’s no wonder that at first the youngest (living) Hale acts like a complete and total asshole. Actually, it’s almost tolerable. In a mini-Derek sort of way.

Cora is kind of cold, but not quiet. She’s assertive and adamant that she must immediately be a part of the pack, make decisions, going so far as to get in Derek’s way and giving him unholy hell when he makes what she considers a ‘shit call’.

Considering his string of ‘shit calls’ recently, even that was ok at first. 

It isn’t long before it starts to get annoying. Looking the way she does, Isaac’s tolerance for bullshit would usually be a lot higher but somehow she still isn’t hot enough to make up for the fact that she’s a raging fucking cunt. But it’s Peter who is the first to outright mention it. Surprisingly he goes for a somewhat subtle approach (as far as he’s concerned) and comments frequently that she’s been a fussy bitch since birth. He should know. It fell to Peter Hale to help care for many of his nieces and nephews (and anybody but Isaac -who ha actually struck up some semblence of friendship with the man- would call bullshit, but he was good at it and cared deeply about his responsibilities). That one, though, he’d given up on shortly after she came out of his sister, screaming, and hadn’t stopped since. 

“The only time she’s ever been silent is while we thought she was dead.” Derek shoots his uncle a look. He’s so relieved that she is in fact alright, that he doesn’t want to upset the balance much. It didn’t hurt that the men in his ancestral line were pretty much accustomed to taking whatever the women dished out- as the alpha in one way or another eventually came to one of them (in a way, they had a lot in common with the Argents in spite of spending centuries at opposite ends of the epic battle between werewolves and hunters). 

What he didn’t know, and Peter did (happily relating this to anybody that would listen) is that Cora had been out of the running for many many years. Talia had not seen the may qualities it would take to hold that kind of responsibility shaping in that child. Loved her of course, loved all of them, but it’d be a cold day in hell before she put her on that list. 

Cora obviously had missed this, or didn’t give a shit, when she behaved like queen bee, strutting around Derek’s place and (practically) barking orders.

It took stupidly long for the troubled teens that Derek had bitten to reach the conclusion that the young lady was being extra hard on them. If not completely dismissive, she was cruel and exacting and blamed them for anything and everything that went wrong.

Isaac had personally finally had enough the day Cora ripped into each and every one of them for spending time outside of the company of Weres. For instance, Boyd’s large adoptive family constantly had something going on and, as his girlfriend, Erica usually left with him or was dealing with her own relations. They’d been out more often than in lately, and it wasnt hard to see princess Cora was the reason instead of the many excuses they were runnning out of.

Now Derek’s favorite beta, his right hand man and confidant, didn’t have any family. But he was gathering a small core group of friends. Many of those friends were human, or belonged to a different pack, or just didn’t tickle Cora freaking Hale. 

He catches her alone a few times, asks her WHAT THE FUCK her problem is to no avail. Finally, after gently harassing the girl for at least a cliff’s notes of her reasons for hating the pack members that had been here before her- at least in these dark times, yeah, she’d technically known Derek her entire life but she was a child when they were separated and probably not an active ‘pack member’ in the sense that they were.

“Fine, you really want to know what my problem is?”

Isaac, at this point, was beginning to get bored with the whole schtick. Fuck it and fuck her. He’d deal with her but ignore, for the most part, the drama. Now, irrational as usual, mini-even-less-friendly-Derek was ready to open up.

“I guess so.” He shrugs, goes to turn away and she slaps him.

“I’m talking to you...giving you what you’ve asked for but *barely* deserve if at all. Do not blow me off. Know your place.”

Before she could even say any more Isaac was starting to put things together. He’d heard about this, thanks to Peter for starters. They had come to appreciate one another and maybe Peter didn’t train them or didn’t mind abandoning almost everybody if he could save just his own skin, he at least seemed to genuinely enjoy passing on the kind of knowledge that- outside of their community- might be seen as gossip.

There was a time when everyone felt this way, but over the years, while trying to survive by mixing into modern society, just the really stubborn old families still held onto the notion. The belief that some Weres stood above others; because of the animal they shifted into, because of the blood line they came from, but most of all when they were NOT BORN like the Hales- bitten wolves.

Cora was one of those snobs that thought bitten wolves had less potential. Were lesser creatures, not just because they had to learn their way around and practice to be truly good with their newly found talents- just because they weren’t...pure? Maybe it wasn’t as sick as that sounded, but sometimes it was. Peter had assured Isaac of that. Giving him along with that little gem of information that he had personally known a few bitten wolves to rise up and become so much greater than the population he’d been born into. 

“Mind you, normally, *we are* just more powerful. We’re all born with special talents, as you’ve seen, and have more control. Maybe it’s just because we’re raised in it, that we know how to hone our talents out of sheer practice. But as you’ve seen, we can also-” Peter teasingly brushed claws along the back of Isaac’s neck. He was swatted, none too gently, and laughed. He liked Isaac’s resolve...or something? Weirdo. Interesting, useful weirdo, but still.

The boy had been so lost in thought, and the crushing weight of holding back his very physical disgust with the idea of the prejudice, he almost forgot she was there. Now, he didn’t know her well enough to say for absolute certain if her hatred was that shallow, or if it was because he wasn’t part of the family. It didn’t matter much anymore. He was pissed off. Sick of people pushing him around. Starting to understand he didn’t actually deserve that.

Isaac grabs her wrist, holding tight enough just for the pressure and the possible threat. Then he gently sets it back against her side. She had been ready to raise a hand against him again. Now she was trapped between the counter in the kitchen; Isaac’s interrupted breakfast crashing to the floor in the scuffle. 

He holds her arms at her sides, glaring into her eyes, letting his flash. She snorts a laugh. First he’s heard her do that ever. Bad timing. 

Isaac releases her to lift one huge hand to her face, brushing her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Is there anyone outside of your immediate family you don’t hate? Is it us in particular? I could understand if you’re jealous, but you know we’d gladly include you if you didn’t act like such a bitch. Or is something else troubling you?” 

He taunts, turning on something in him that’s built right now on the fly, the mass collection of assholes he’s known. The people that can turn arguements around, that can change your mind with a few words. Make you disgusted with yourself. Occasionally rock your fucking world. Like Jackson had for him in highschool. Friends. Then barely even strangers. Then fucking like bunnies. Then in love. 

Then he left. And hasn’t called. Maybe doesn’t care. Maybe never did. Isaac admits to himself he’d done more than enough in those years than to be less deserving of anyone’s favor, let alone anyone pining for him. But he did know a thing or two about making a casual connection.

He surpresses less pleasant memories- his father, who talked his own way out of trouble and into anybody’s good favor if he could be bothered to put the bottle down and smile sweetly. 

You aren’t what you come from. A few good people had reminded him of that recently. He could be, maybe already was, better than where he’d began. And he didn’t deserve this shit.

Cora rolls her eyes. The boy takes the time to admire her, oddly. Much like Derek, she’s a jerk but she’s beautiful...she’s actually smoking fucking hot. She knows it but it’s the last thing she goes to. And he’s going to guess from the isolation that it’d been a while if at all since anybody touched her. Definitely since anybody did it right. He sniffs her, feels out what she might be thinking, the emotions she’s giving off. The very slight hint of excitement for a fight or a fuck. He tells her that, whispered into her hair, then tugs at it a bit. Her eyes flash.

“What are you doing? You going to rape me now?” she accuses, spittng the words with as much disgust as she can muster. But she doesnt fight back, doesn’t move to get away, and Isaac smirks.

“I’m not an animal,” he says, slowly releasing her wrist before gently massaging the bruise he’s left behind. “You can go whenever you want.” His hand drops to his side. “See? I guess you don’t want to.” She opens her mouth to, probably, shoot him down somehow again. “There’s nothing wrong with giving into adolescent urges. I’ve been doing it freely for years. And while I’m prone to bitchy moments, getting laid regularly curbs that. Pretty much entirely. So no, I’m not going to rape you. Just offer a proposition.”

“Well you’re wasting your time.” 

“I don’t think I am. And your poker face is worse than Derek’s. Which is saying something. Because even if I couldn’t smell it, I can *see* you want me. Why? Who knows? Maybe it’s because I’m attractive. No shame in that. Maybe it’s because you like a challenge. Maybe it’s out of some sick idea that sleeping with me would be conquering someone beneath you. Maybe you really do hate me, and yourself too, and you’ve done something in the time before you found your family that makes you want to...punish yourself? Been there too. But you’re barking up the wrong tree in that case because this isn’t going to be a punishment.”

“Isn’t going to be? That’s presumptuous.” Isaac unbuttons her shirt while she watches him in a mix of shock and, clearly, arousal. He stares, fully appreciating what he’s staring at.

“Is it?” She shrugs out of her shirt, tries to lift his up and over his head. Isaac stops her halfway through the act, allowing her to take an appreciative eyeful of his physique. 

“It’s not going to be that easy anymore.” The beta takes both her hands in his, holding them together, pressing them back against her chest. When he lets go she flies into a rage, swiping at him, halfway through the shift.

“Who the fuck do you think you are!”

“The guy who’s going to fuck you until you forget your own distinguished name. In about 10 minutes time.”

“Why ten minutes? What’s going to take so long?” She rolls her eyes, deciding this is a game he’s playing and obviously losing now. 

“Well it’s going to take about 5, spelling out how much I hate you on your clit with my tongue. And then I thought I’d give you a little time to recover. But now I think it might take you that long to beg me to keep going.” Her shirt on the floor, his deft hands already working on her pants, she’s not quite sure how she got to this point and can’t find a voice to complain about it just yet. Either his insolence or her hormones have rendered her silent. Maybe a little of both.

Isaac lifts her up, sets her on the counter and splays her thighs. He grins up at her, flicking his tongue on her clit. She can feel him smirk every time she allows herself to audibly enjoy what his talented mouth is up to. 

He works her up for exactly as long as he promised, taking the cues from her gasps and the sound of her rising heart beat. He wonders if she believed him, wonders what she’ll do when he stops in a moment. Wonders if she’ll come before then. By how wet she is, how hard she’s gripped his hair, the way her back is arched and rigid and he has to keep a death grip on one of her thighs to keep her from slipping off the perch...she’s going to do exactly what he promised her she would. 

Actually, to his amusement, she already is. “Please,” she says softly, close enough that she’s forgotten her resolve. She’s spit out a ton of words in 4 minutes, mostly filthy or very...complimentary, but this is the first time he’s ever heard her say please. He stops, smiles up at her. “Isaac…” It’s more of a demand than a plea and that’s enough for him to want to leave her hanging. But he wants to show her that he can play her pussy like a violin before she’s begging for more or trying to throw him out again.

Isaac does in fact spell out, in French, how much he hates her and what a total bitch she’s been. Not that she knows. Not that she knows *anything*. Her eyes are wide open and watching him buried between her thighs when the orgasm crashing into her. He wants to say I told you so but all he does is stand up straight again, licking his lips with a hungry look in his eyes. She gasps for breath, looks at him a little sheepishly when she tries to hop off the counter and finds out her legs are jelly, her feet tingly and numb. 

The beta backs up, posture casual and not looking the least bit hot or bothered. In fact, the bastard looks completely satisfied. Still, it’s that that makes her want him more. Knowing that he meant every word he’d said, that he really had timed that and given her the best orgasm of her young life. She couldn’t play *herself* like that. Her thoughts unspoken, he somehow seems to know exactly what’s racing through her mind. All the things she wishes he’d do next, all the desperation she feels. Maybe even a lesson she’s learning.

Isaac’ grin widens. He’s mostly clothed, looking like he’s about to come up with an excuse to leave. Like he’s stuck at a boring party and just *finally* heard his uber arrive outside.

“Isaac,” she says a little less forcefully. She moves toward him, still stumbling. He’s still not helping. Waiting for Cora to complete her end of the bargain. He could do this all night. And truthfully, he would. She’s hot, he’s hardly ever *not* up for sex, and they’ll be alone most of the day if he’d heard right. 

“Beg me. Beg me and I *will* do better than that. All night. Or I could just…” The boy turns away then. Shockingly leaving a naked mess of a beautiful woman behind him. He swears to himself if he reaches a few more steps away…

She’s at his back in a flash, basic sense catching up and reminding her that she’s fucking superhuman. The memory of little beta Isaac eating her out rewriting too many things too quickly in her brain for the good old Hale genes to fuck this up. They are a stubborn, stupid lot. She places a hand on his shoulder, nuzzles the back of his neck, other hand reaching around to cup his dick through his jeans. “Please. Please fuck me. *Please*.”

He turns, admires her head to toe, oh so slowly, letting his expression show just enough doubt that she’s visibly concerned. Her body is still singing to him post bliss. He can still taste her. 

Cora asks again, and when he doesn’t say anything she actually apologizes. Admits she was wrong. Admits she was a fucking asshole. That Isaac- and his friends! she adds in a hurry, aren’t beneath her. 

Pretty damn impressive progress for a Hale. An apology, an admission of guilt, a near-tearful plea for forgiveness? They had a difficult time with those things.

“Where’s your room again?” That’s all Isaac really needs to say. That’s all he does speak, in English at least, for the rest of the night.

Cora loses count of the times he makes her come, and does almost forget her last name just before she passes out while Isaac is fucking her into the mattress. She’ll be a sweaty mess in the morning, and there will be something between her and her brother’s favorite beta that will change the dynamic for certain. Cora won’t care one bit. 

The note he leaves crumpled in her hand says “You’re Welcome.” Isaac never asks but he knows she must’ve kept it- mostly because she’s a Hale and didn’t throw it in his face the next time she ran into him.


End file.
